


Walk On By

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class Differences, F/M, Reveal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impish smile, glittering blue eyes she couldn't help but get lost in... secrets on both sides and an (un?)welcome engagement and that was merely the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is based on a youtube video by Jms2849 (written with permission for once ;) so thanks for that)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mz0egf15Bbo

 

1

Walk on By

 

 

She honestly could not remember her last visit to Camelot being this dull, and though she was eternally grateful that thus far she had managed to have very little contact with Camelot's arrogant prince, she couldn't help but mourn the loss of her easy friendship with the lady Morgana.

She remembers the last time she was here, how she and Morgana, accompanied by their maids of course, would laugh loudly at the knights as they tried to show off for the benefits of the young ladies watching them, often to their own detriment. But it seemed Morgana was no longer the same happy girl she used to be and eschewed all of Mithian's attempts to engage her.

Now with no-one her own age to keep her company, and her father stuck in meetings, she was unbearably bored. She shook of the melancholy and made her way to the stables thinking that at the very least a ride would help to clear the cobwebs of her mind.

She was more than a little amused when she entered the stables to find the boy in there muttering angrily to himself, she stood in the doorway watching him work, the muscles of his arms flexing beneath the thin material of his tunic, and quickly pulled her eyes back up to the back of the boys head, his dark hair sticking up every which way. It was only when his muttering grew louder that she caught what he was saying, and completely failed to hold back her laughter.

"... _Mer_ lin, do that _Mer_ lin. bloody prat... _I'm fighting fit!_ "

As soon as the laughter escaped, the boy jumped, clearly startled and dropped the fork he had been using in favour of gazing up at her, and she found herself caught in the intense blue of his eyes, which he quickly dropped.

"Sorry, um I didn't realise anyone else were here." The boy, man, mumbled and she was a little surprised at the deep cadence of his soft voice.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you it's just..." She broke off with another chuckle remembering how his voice had changed into a fair imitation of a certain prince's, and well prat really did sum Arthur up perfectly.

"Oh, erm, you didn't..." He bent down to retrieve the pitchfork, shooting a quick glance at her, and he must have registered her disbelief as he was quick to amend himself, "I mean, you did, but um... it's fine. I was just..."

"Mocking the prince?" She teased, how was it that only a few minutes spent with this young man was already the highlight of her whole stay here so far. His eyes met hers again, wide with fear and embarrassment and oh so blue.

"No! I-I wasn't just..." He flailed around a little, quite comically Mithian thought and the grin was fast spreading across her face.

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." She put a finger to her lips, and this time he smiled back, no longer stumbling over every other word. "I'm Mi- Miriam, a servant with the Nemeth party." She knew that thanks to the old riding clothes she was wearing, dark breeches and a simple plain tunic with a thick woollen cloak over, she could easily pass as a servant, it made a nice change to the extravagant gowns she usually had to endure.

"Miriam." He whispered softly, as if tasting her name on his tongue, and she was a little saddened that it wasn't truly her name but she was not about to lose the only person who had so far managed to brighten her stay, stable boy or no. "Merlin." He extended his hand to her before his wide eyes glanced to the filth covering him and he snatched it back, his cheeks heating up a delicate pink, causing her to giggle once again.

He wiped his hands ineffectually on his breeches before looking to her again, his bright eyes dancing merrily and a small smile still visible, when his voice broke through her daydreams. "So, can I help you with something?"

"I'm not needed at the moment, so I was thinking of taking a ride, only I don't know the surroundings all that well... perhaps you could join me?"

She watched various fleeting expressions cross his face, before a huge grin took over his features and he finally replied. "Sure, I would like that, just give me a minute to go and get cleaned up?"

"Of course, any particular horses we should be using?"

Merlin pointed out a large brown mare, which was his own to use and a beautiful dappled grey. She watched in amusement as he raced out of the stables, towards the citadel, before going over to the grey horse and starting to fit the saddle.

 

**/\/\/\/\**

 

The ride through the surrounding forest was just what she needed, it was peaceful and serene, soft beams of sunlight breaking through the canopy of the trees, the calls of birds overheard and the soft whispering of the gentle breeze. It was perfect.

The company of Merlin was also a surprise, yes she had invited him and he had accepted that was not the cause of her surprise, no, it was the young man himself who had surprised her.

She had learned that he was not only prince Arthur's manservant but also apprentice to the court physician, both fairly high stations within the servants hierarchy which confused her as to _why_ he had been mucking out stables. A question to which the only forth coming answer was that 'Arthur's a prat', maybe it was the only answer she needed.

All that aside, she found his company and conversation pleasant and easy, he regaled her with stories, everything from amusing tales of disastrous feasts and stuck up nobles, to gripping adventures against all manner of magical creatures or fearsome bandits alike, the twinkle of happiness never fading from his eyes.

When the sun was nearing midday they stopped their horses in a large clearing, more like a meadow than anything, filled as it was with wildflowers. It was a truly beautiful place, perfect for a picnic, the smile she had been wearing ever since she had met the young man widening as she took in the beauty around her, and the dimpled smile on her companions face.

"Here is a perfect place for lunch, it's beautiful. I can't believe how quiet it is." She told him, not catching whatever expression he wore as he jumped from his horse and was instantly by her side offering a hand to help her from her own mount. Feeling bold she ignored the hand in favour of gripping both his shoulders, her body brushing his as he swung her down. She wouldn't admit that the brief press of his body to hers caused her heartbeat to quicken in her chest.

She blushed furiously when she realised they were still standing inappropriately close and her hands were still on his arms, rubbing softly at the muscles beneath her fingers. She quickly pulled them away and looked down to her feet while Merlin, face as pink as hers must be, cleared his throat and retrieved the packs from his mare, leaving her to pick a spot to rest in. 

She sat just a little distance from the horses, surreptitiously watching him from beneath lowered lashes as he set about preparing their picnic, nothing fancy just a small blanket for the food to be placed on, a wineskin, some fresh bread, cheese and various fruits, still it looked wonderful and as soon as Merlin seated himself across from her she reached out snagging a small handful of blackberries, popping one into her mouth and relishing the sweet/sour taste that exploded on her tongue.

"What's the story then?" She asked once her initial hunger had been sated.

"Story...?" Merlin looked up at her a small puzzled frown on his face.

She gestured round at the clearing half eaten apple still in her hand, at the still slightly bemused look she figured she had best clarify. "This clearing, it's beautiful, it is close enough to the castle that one wouldn't need to worry about attacks so you would expect there to be more people here, or at least signs that it was often used. There's nothing, it's too peaceful, so... why do the people not come here?"

"Ah, that is quite a story... It started when the dragon broke free from Camelot..."

 

**/\/\/\/\**

 

When Mithian lay her head down that night, happily exhausted, she pictured the young serving boy, his bright blue eyes, the dark scruffy hair, pale skin, beautiful cheekbones, and she wondered if he would be free tomorrow, if perhaps she could spend the day with him again. 

It had been nice, easy, he had been open and honest and though there had been moments when he had stuttered in embarrassment, or glanced away blushing furiously, it was for none of the usual reasons. Not because she was a princess and he feared offending her, or she needed to be treated delicately because she was a lady, no it was an innocence, shy and self-conscious, as they stole glances at one another or laughed brightly together.

She had enjoyed herself more than she had in a long time, and though it was stupid and impossible she still desired to make the most out of his company while she still could, before she returned back to her life of gowns and sneaking of to hunt, the teasing of her younger brother whenever she begged him to let her join him in testing out a new bow, the convoluted plots to escape the other women of the court.

She sighed heavily, allowing her mind to wander to dreams where she was not a princess, where nothing was expected of her but to survive and be happy, dreams where bright blue eyes danced with laughter even as strong arms pulled her close.

 

**/\/\/\/\**

 

When she awoke she went to meet her father and the king for breakfast, the lady Morgana and the prince once again absent instead sending their apologies, Arthur had left the castle early for a hunt and Morgana was unwell after a bad night, it being no secret that the lady suffered from severe night terrors and had done ever since she was a child.

She waited patiently for a break in the conversation and delicately cleared her throat, "I was wondering if I might take a horse and enjoy a ride in the forests."

"Of course, but you cannot go alone, Mithian." Her father replied, covering her hand with his own.

"Well I was speaking to the prince's servant yesterday," She glanced at Uther as the king made a slight scoffing noise, though she was unsure whether it was his distaste of her talking to servants or his distaste of Merlin in particular, "and I believe he is to be out gathering herbs this afternoon, perhaps we could go together, I get my ride and the physician gets his herbs."

"I suppose that would be alright, as long as you do not go too far." 

"If you can find the boy." Uther interrupted, so distaste of Merlin then. "He's about as reliable as a two legged horse, from what Arthur tells me, don't see why he doesn't just get rid of the boy."

"Well if I may be excused so I might send a message to him?" At the nod of both men she left the hall as quickly as she could while still appearing dignified, but once outside of the doors she picked up her skirts and dashed back to her chambers to change, it wouldn't do to have Merlin see her dressed in such finery.

 

Once dressed in a similar tunic and breeches as the day before she made her way over to the court physicians chambers, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard a muffled 'enter' and pushed the door open, her eyes trying to take in everything before her.

The rooms were cluttered, books, parchment, vials and herbs scattered on every surface and lining every wall, until her vision was filled with laughing blue eyes. Merlin stood before her, a large smile on his face, eyes crinkled at the corners, watching her reaction closely.

"Have you not been inside a physicians rooms before, although I supposed Gaius has a lot more unusual things than most..." He hmm'd thoughtfully as he himself glanced briefly around and she took the opportunity to take a small step back.

"No, luckily I have not found much reason to frequent a physicians, do you really use all this stuff?"

"Hmm, well, mostly. There are some books that the king would probably disapprove of but well, someone needs to do the research when the citadel is being attacked by six-headed snakes or some such and poking at them with swords is ineffective."

Her breath caught in her throat, what did that mean? She knew in Camelot magic was banned, and though her father had signed a treaty which meant banning it in Nemeth also they didn't actually enforce it, no-one feared magic in her kingdom, no-one was killed for using or possessing it, and the only books she could think of that Uther would disapprove of were...

"Do you...? You shouldn't...! You should return with us to Nemeth!" Her mind was whirling, he couldn't stay here, not if he had magic, he would surely be killed the minute he was found out. It wasn't safe!

"What?!" He looked puzzled and slightly alarmed, his blue eyes narrowing.

"You have magic!" She hissed quietly, and watched as his whole face blanched and he stuttered wordlessly, "I promise I won't tell anyone, but you shouldn't stay here if you were caught-"

"Wha- I-I don't... how-" He was gasping like a fish from a river too long and briefly thought perhaps she could have handled this better.

"Look sit, it's okay. I mean it I won't say anything, ever, not to anyone." She led him over to a bench at a small table, pushing him down onto it, before sitting beside him and taking one of his hands in both of her own. "Look at me, I promise, it _will_ be alright. We'll get you away from here."

"What? No! I-I can't!" He visibly drew in a deep breath as he squared his shoulders, his eyes coming up to meet hers, slightly dulled from the shock and fear. "Ok, look-"

"Do not lie to me! I know! You cannot tell me you don't have magic, you do, and I know, and I won't tell anyone, you can trust me." She was squeezing his hand so hard she couldn't believe he hadn't complained yet, squeezing as if she could use it to push the trust into him.

"How did you know? I didn't do anything, or say anything?" His whole body had slumped in defeat, as if he thought at any moment he would get dragged to the dungeons. She didn't like it.

"When you mentioned the books..." He raised a questioning brow at her, "What use is the knowledge of defeating magical creatures without the power to do so? It is obvious it's not Gaius who goes out to face them, but you, who has the perfect excuse to ride out with the prince."

She was still clasping his hand between her own, though her grip now was much more gentle, her thumb rubbing circles against his palm. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain and loneliness that was usually so well masked.

"Look it isn't safe for us to discuss this here, I propose we take a ride out to the clearing again, I'm sure Gaius could always use some extra herbs." 

Merlin looked a little unsure, his body language still expressing his nerves and fear as she waited patiently for him to decide.

"Ok, let me just leave a note for him." Merlin grabbed up some parchment and a charcoal stick and started scrawling a hasty note to his mentor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter and this one is Merlin's POV.  
> Hope you all enjoy :-)

 

2

Walk On By

 

Merlin collapsed onto his small bed with a smile still gracing his face. He had had one of the best afternoons he could remember for a long time, he felt more like the young man he was rather than the weary worn down tool of destiny that he so often felt like.

He knew that there could not be anything between him and Miriam, each living in different kingdoms and the destiny that he had would certainly make things impossible for them to have any kind of relationship, but for now it was enough to have a friend, someone who knew him completely, it also helped that Arthur had been spending a lot of his time sneaking off to meet Gwen and covering the fact with his usual excuse of hunting.

His thoughts wandered back to the beautiful servant girl, she was so stunning it took his breath away, it was kind of like the first time he had seen Morgana, or Nimueh, he scowled pushing those thoughts aside and instead let his mind drift back to the afternoon they had shared together...

_They lay side by side on their backs, the sun warmed grass soft beneath them and the scent of wildflowers filling the air. Occasionally their arms or fingers would brush together, causing heat to rise to his cheeks as he coughed out a hasty apology. He had never felt so light and free though, here with this beautiful woman who now knew of his secret and did not judge him for it, instead looking upon him with awe._

_It was almost uncomfortable to be so scrutinised, the way she looked at him as if she could see right into the heart of him and was unafraid by what she found. The feelings she was evoking in his chest terrified him even as they filled him with a giddy elation._

_His thoughts drifted to Freya, as they were often wont to do, his face closing off as his eyes darkened and he was completely oblivious to Miriam's thoughtful gaze trained on his face, failed to see the mischievous glint that entered her eyes, or the smile that quirked her lips, until he felt delicate fingers digging into his sides, following him as he tried to wriggle away, laughter escaping unbidden as she continued her relentless tickle assault, until they were both breathless from laughter._

_Half lying on each other as they fought to regain their breathing, his heart still pumping hard in his chest. His fingers reached out absently, tangling in her soft brown curls, his pulse returning to normal as she let out a happy sigh._

His smile grew and he wished he were able to spend every day in such a carefree manner but knew it was only a matter of time before the real world came creeping back in, afterall Morgana was still an issue, and with all these visiting nobles one could never be sure when trouble might strike, not only that but he did actually have to catch up on some of his chores tomorrow before Arthur took notice and decided that Merlin must have been whiling away his time in the tavernand therefore needed punishing, he groaned just thinking about the stocks.

Still as his eyes fluttered closed and sleep drew him in he thought of soft brown eyes glinting playfully, of pale flawless skin with rosy cheeks and perfect pink lips that quirked up in a teasing smile.

 

**x*x*x**

 

"Merlin, it's time to get up." Gaius' voice drifted through his sleep hazy mind, and he groaned pulling his blanket tighter around him.

He had been having such a pleasant dream, but even as he tried to cling onto it, it was fading from his mind as the world around him became clearer. He huffed out a breath, throwing his blanket aside and stretching out his muscles before rising himself from the bed.

He made his way through to the main room of their shared chambers, heading straight for the wash bucket Gaius had left out for him and having a quick wash before settling himself on the seat opposite his mentor, where a bowl of porridge also awaited him. He smiled as he picked up his spoon, feeling incredibly grateful for all the old man did for him as he dug into his breakfast.

"So is Arthur keeping you busy today?" Gaius asked, quirking a brow at him, "I must say I'm surprised he let you have the whole afternoon off just for herb picking, it's most unlike him."

Merlin shrugged, fighting the impulse to squirm uncomfortably under the scrutiny of that eyebrow, it was obvious Gaius didn't believe him for a minute but the old man was generally content to leave him be so long as whatever he was hiding would not effect the safety of himself or Camelot.

"You know Arthur, besides he's too busy spending time with Gwen to be worried about what I'm doing. I'm surprised he's got away with it so long, actually, I would've thought Uther would have had him attending all those dull meetings with the visiting kings and what not."

"Indeed, though I believe Uther is possibly keeping him away for a reason, could be he is once again hoping for a wedding to secure an alliance, from what I hear Morgana hasn't been invited to attend the meetings, or any of the younger heirs and nobles."

His spoon scraped the last of the porridge from his bowl as he looked at Gaius in horror, "You think they are arranging matches?"

"I don't see why else they would not have the younger ones there, though who he is hoping to wed to whom is another matter."

Merlin snorted out a laugh and Gaius' eyebrow raised ever higher as he regarded him from over his own spoon. "Sorry, just could you imagine if he tries to marry Morgana off, I'm not sure who I would feel more sorry for."

"It's no laughing matter Merlin, with her powers, and lack of control, it could very well spell disaster for all if Uther tries to marry her off!"

"You're right, sorry Gaius, it's just... Uther has never mentioned anything about Morgana marrying, do you really believe he would do so now just to forge an alliance?" 

"I don't know-"

" _MER_ LIN!" Arthur's shouts cut Gaius off, a moment before their chamber door was flung open and the prince stalked in, looking more than a little annoyed. "Merlin, have you any idea of the time? And did you even do _any_ of your chores yesterday? No wait, don't tell me you were at the tavern _Again_! Well, you can go and muck out the stables and after that you can report to the stocks for the afternoon, maybe then you will learn to do the job you're paid for!"

With that Arthur turned on his heel and stormed from the room, leaving both occupants staring after him slightly wide-eyed in disbelief.

 

**x*x*x**

 

The sun burned harshly on his neck and he wanted nothing more than to reach up and arrange his neckerchief so the sun was no longer a problem, however he could not do that on account of the chains that held his wrists and the uncomfortable wooden boards of the stocks that held his head in such a manner, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck to the suns burning rays.

He sighed heavily, his back and legs burned and ached simultaneously from being stuck in this hunched over position so long, the chains around his wrists were heavy and uncomfortable and the sun had heated the metal to such a degree he was sure he was going to be left with some quite severe burns by the time he was let out. Sweat dripped from his hair, rolling down his face, cleaning a path through the vegetable matter he was coated in and his clothes were sticking to him uncomfortably.

And he was thirsty.

Sometimes he really hated Arthur, for all that he had grown and matured he was still an absolute prat most of the time, how would him spending the afternoon help anybody? He could be in the soothing cool of the castle right now, doing his chores that Arthur was moaning about, this would solve both their problems, he thought, it would get him out from the blistering sun and it would get Arthur's chambers neat and organised (for all of a day until the prat messed them up again, but that was not the point).

His tongue felt thick in his mouth and his throat was tickling, what he wouldn't give for some water. His head hung down, trying to ease the tense muscles in his neck, so he was unable to anticipate being hit with something however every now and then would come the disgusting yet relieving sensation of something cold splattering in his hair and running down his neck.

A delicate cough had him turning his head to the side, but not being able to see much more than legs he reluctantly lifted his head, wincing when his muscles protested the movement.

Miriam was stood before him, the sunlight glinting off her hair, she had a thin shawl pulled high over her shoulders to protect her from the sun and her usual teasing smile was in place as she looked him over. He was suddenly very conscious of what a state he must look like and attempted a very weak nonchalant smile, though he was sure his discomfort must by now be obvious to all.

"So what exactly did you do to land in the stocks?" She asked him tilting her head in mock analysis, "Did you steal the prince's socks? Hmm, no, perhaps you jumped on his bed?"

A burst of laughter escaped him before he could stop it and it wasn't long until his dry throat rebelled turning his laughter into a bout of coughing, that burned his throat even more.

"Sorry, here." She uncapped a waterskin and tilted it at an awkward angle trying to pour it in his mouth, most of it seemed to splash tauntingly on the floor between them, but he did at least manage to swallow a few sips. "Really, why are you in here Merlin?"

He attempted to clear his throat, and squinted at her through only one eye, the other closed against the glare of the sun, "Cos Arthur's a prat."

She giggled, that same tinkling laughter he had heard the first time he met her and a genuine smile bloomed on his face. When her laughter ceased she tilted her head down, her brown eyes regarding him warmly even as she made it clear that she was still waiting on an answer.

He huffed, chuckling to himself slightly, "Arthur seems to think I spend the day in the tavern, so this is my punishment for not doing my chores."

Miriam gasped at that, "It's a little harsh surely, did you not tell him you were collecting herbs for Gaius?"

"As if he gave me a chance."

The noise around them was growing again, signalling the return of the guards with more rotten produce, as a cheering and jeering rose up from the people waiting to pelt him for no other reason than it being great entertainment. He would have to try it for himself some day, he thought, to see what was so appealing.

"Ah you may want to leave now, I'm not sure the presence of a lady..." Miriam gasped in a breath though Merlin was completely oblivious as he carried on talking, "...Miriam?"

"Oh, yes of course, I'll leave you to it then."

He watched as best as he could as she walked away but it was all too soon that she was out of his sights and his head dropped back down despondently. It had been nice of her to come and see him though, and he was definitely grateful for the water, despite most of it merely watering the cobblestones at his feet. He wasn't nearly as sour about his current predicament than he had been though.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this has taken, has been an awful lot of RL sh*t going on, but things are finally looking up and so hopefully updates will be more regular from now on :-)

 

3

Walk On By

 

Mithian entered the castle, her steps quick in her anger, wondering where she might find the pratly prince, and deciding his chambers were the most likely since as far as she knew the younger nobles were still unwelcome in the meetings.

When she reached the prince's rooms she knocked loudly, entering when she heard a muffled reply. Arthur's head lifted from whatever papers he had been working on, a puzzled frown taking over his face.

"Princess Mithian?" He exclaimed in shock, making to stand. 

She had already crossed the room before his bum had left his seat, her hands slamming down on the table top.

"I demand that you release Merlin at once! Did you even give him a chance to explain what he was doing yesterday?" 

"Wha- Well..." Arthur trailed off, his frown deepening with the princesses words. He realised he hadn't, but then it was Merlin so the tavern was a good bet whenever he disappeared.

"No, you didn't, perhaps if you had you would know he was out gathering herbs for Gaius, who is too old to do so himself! I believe training was cancelled due to the heat and yet you have left your servant out there for hours, with no respite, and no regard to his health! I personally will be checking that he is no longer out there in half a candle mark! Good day." 

With that she turned on her heel and stormed from the room, leaving an incoherently sputtering prince in her wake.

Once the door slammed shut behind her she let out a shaky breath, hoping that Arthur would not question, or indeed inform, Merlin as to her role in getting him released early. She could only imagine how learning of her true identity would crush their friendship, still she couldn't have just left him to suffer in the stocks, not when it was her fault he was there at all.

**/\/\/\**

 

Mithian once again lay awake, alone in her chambers, her thoughts once more on the extraordinary serving boy. To have so much power and yet happily resign himself to a day in the stocks. The more she learned of him the more she admired him.

Hearing the true version of the dragons attack had only cemented her belief in what a good man Merlin was, to be so humble, to do all he did for no reward, just the promise of a questionably intentioned dragon that the future would be brighter, that magic could once again be free. He didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that there were kingdoms where magic was not only welcomed but celebrated, where his talents would result in wealth and respect, and yet he was happy to trail around after the prince each day, allowing others to take the credit for his feats...

It was more than a little baffling, every man she knew loved showing off, trying to win favour, boasting of all their deeds even if it was merely who had bagged the biggest buck. They seemed to revel in the attention it brought them, the affections of all those simpering 'ladies' who were so easily swayed, she had honestly never considered meeting someone so... humble.

And though she had only known him for a short length of time, the more she knew of him, the more her feelings for him grew. He was like no-one else she had ever met and when she was with him she felt like a completely different person, for not only did he seem to hold little regard for stations, she had lost count of the numerous insults towards the prince, he also didn't seem to hold the typical male view that women were lesser. This was something that had endeared him to her more than anything, for though he did not truly know who she was, she could completely be herself around him without being judged on how a lady is expected to behave, no exasperated yet indulgent look when she talked of hunting, the kind of look she was all too used to, the look that said 'I am indulging your whims'. He didn't expect anything from her and it was... liberating.

While her thoughts ran continuously around, all coming back to Merlin, one hand slid lightly over her nightgown, idly caressing the soft linen feeling it tease as it brushed against her nipple, her breath hitched slightly, before running her hand over her breast more purposefully, bringing easily to mind visions of Merlin, of his long slender fingers, of the bunching of hidden muscles beneath his jacket when he helped her from her horse, the shining blue of his eyes and the gold they could become with a single word... she rubbed harder, tweaking at her nipple until it pebbled into a fully erect peak, her other hand sliding lower, grasping at the material as she drew it up her thighs.

She slid her hand between the warm folds of her centre, already feeling the familiar ache that craved touch, feeling the moisture already leaking, she gathered it on her fingers, bringing them back up to rub at her clit, her back arching up with the action.

She bit down on her lip lightly to keep back her moans as her hand sped up, teasing between her folds and frantically rubbing at her nub, she brought her other hand down slipping one finger inside. Her thighs trembled as her pleasure grew, she was so close she could feel her pleasure building ready to consume her entire being. Her eyes squeezed shut as she added another finger, her hips hitching as she continued to chase her release, too close to even think all she could do was feel, and with a shuddering gasp her orgasm stole through her, her body twitching with its release as she lay panting.

**/\/\/\**

 

Mithian had decided to spend some time in the library, not that she was trying to avoid Merlin or anything although when her mind did wander to thoughts of him she couldn't prevent the blush that arose knowing her actions in the dark of the night were not those of a lady, a princess. No, seeing Merlin so recently after that would not be a good idea, she wasn't sure she could trust herself alone in his presence. Still there was no way she was going to spend her day stuck in the council chambers with a bunch of stuffy old men, so the library it was.

She grasped the tome in her hand, happy to have found her favourite story here since she would not have been surprised if it were amongst the many others Uther had burned, it's a simple legend but the mystery of it may have been to close to magic for Camelot's king. She settles into a seat, deep in the library hidden by shelves, and flips open the cover, quickly losing herself in the well known words.

"The legend of the white stag." A familiar voice breaks through her concentration, heat rising to her cheeks as her eyes meet that piercing blue gaze. "It's one of my favourites, actually I think I should recommend it to Arthur, then we may avoid any more unfortunate curses on the land."

There's silence for a long moment, their gaze's still locked, as she tries to decide what she wants to ask him first. Was he looking for her? Did he know? 

She breaks their gaze, her eyes hurriedly flicking to her clothing, unable to remember what she dressed in that morning, and barely holds back the relieved sigh when she recognises the dress. It's of a fine fabric, but is old and worn and certainly not ostentatious.

"Merlin," She smiles over at him as he takes the seat by her side. "What brings you here? Don't you have work to do?" Her eyes are shining with the familiar teasing as they fall into comfortable, easy, conversation.

 

 


End file.
